1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an image processing method and an apparatus, and more particularly to a method for adjusting focus position and an electronic apparatus using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Accompanying with the advancement of the optical projection technology, cameras having adjustable aperture, shutter or even replaceable lenses are gradually popularized, and functionalities of the cameras also tend to more diversified. When a camera is used to capture an image, in order to bring out a theme of the captured image, a capturing technique known as shallow depth of field is generally adopted by focusing a lens of the camera onto a specific distance range in the image, such that objects within the specific distance range can be clearly rendered while gradually blurring other objects outside of the specific distance range. A so-called depth of field (DOF) is used to describe a distance range for clearly rendering the image in a space.
However, the shallow depth of field that can be generated by a normal camera lens provides only limited effects, and in order to obtain a more preferable shallow depth of field, a lens with an large aperture is required to enhance blur process to distant objects, so that the theme that is clearly rendered can be bring out from background. However, the lens with large aperture is usually huge in size and high in price, which cannot be easily provided to a general consumer camera. Accordingly, a technical problem to be solved in the field is to generate an image with shallow depth of field by using a consumer camera of lower level.